AA008: A Lulling and a Lycanroc!
Morning comes. Ryan and Quilladin uncharacteristically sleep in. When they finally do wake up, they're really thin. Ryan's clothes are sagging on him, and Quilladin looks like a deflated balloon. They get out of bed, swaying slightly. Ryan: “Ugh, I feel like I haven't slept at all.” He sees Malcolm is awake, and slowly reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. ' '''Malcolm: Morning! Whoa!' ' '''Ryan and Quilladin’s stomachs start growling.' Ryan: “So….hungry….” ' '''Quilladin: “Quill……” '''Ryan and Quilladin finally see their condition for themselves when they look in the mirror.' ' '''Ryan: “Ah! What happened to us!?” '''Their stomachs growl loudly, as if impatient.' Ryan: “Food….”''' ' '''He and Quilladin stumble to the door and walk out into the Pokémon Center, Malcolm and Rowlett behind them.' ' '''Rowlett (worried): “Hoo?” '''The first bite of breakfast seems to instantly revitalize Ryan and his Pokémon partner.' ' '''Ryan: “Alright! We're back to normal again!” ' Quilladin: “Quill!” '''But Ryan frowns, looking down at the skin of his arm that had once been tight to the bone. Ryan: “What happened though?”''' ' '''He grunts as something shuffles around in his backpack. Rotom-Dex flies out of it in complete panic.' ' '''Rotom-Dex: “How could this happen!? Why did it happen!?” Ryan: Rotom, what's wrong!?”' ' Rotom-Dex: “My power! It's been drained by ten percent!”' ' Ryan: “What!?” '''He turns to face Malcolm and Rowlett, who have sat on the other side of the table.' ' '''Ryan: “So why are you guys okay?” Malcolm: You think who ever got you guys, targeted you for a reason? Ryan: “I kept hearing the word ‘Lul’. Like being lulled to sleep.” Malcolm: Lul? I know who done this! It’s a Pokemon known as Morelull. Ryan: “Morelull? Who's that Pokémon?”' ' Rotom-Dex: “Allow me!”' ' '''An image of a spore-like Pokémon appears on Rotom-Dex’s screen' ' '''Rotom-Dex: “Morelull, the Grass/Fairy Type Illuminating Pokémon. Morelull scatter spores that flicker and glow. Anyone seeing these lights falls into a deep slumber. As Morelull sleep the day away, they nourish themselves by sucking energy from tree roots. They waken at the fall of night, wandering off in search of a new tree.” Ryan: “Well no wonder it sucked out my energy. With the weight I was packing, I must've looked like a meal in its eyes! Hmm, what could it need so much energy for?”' ' Malcolm: maybe evolution? Or to help an injured Pokémon?' ' Ryan: “But what Pokémon could need that much energy?” Malcolm: That is a good question. Ryan: “Hope it's not too serious.” '''They suddenly hear the scream of a Pokémon. Dropping his fork, Ryan runs out of the Pokémon Center, Quilladin Malcolm and Rowlett behind him. The quartet gasps when they see a group of Morelull sucking energy from some wild Pokémon. Ryan gets the idea to chuck a rock, and it hits one of the Morelull.' ' '''Ryan: “Oh no….I should really stop doing that. Shut your eyes!” '''The group shuts their eyes just before the Morelull sends off its sleep spores.' ' '''Malcolm: Why are doing this? More importantly, who is that Pokemon? ' Ryan: “Rotom, are they usually this hostile!?” ''' '''Rotom-Dex: “Hard to say.” Ryan: “Is it safe to open my eyes yet?” ' Malcolm: I think so can't hear anything. '''Ryan opens his eyes. At first, everything's fine. But then-.' Ryan: “Aaaaaaaah! One of the Morelull got my face!” Malcolm grabs hold of the morelull and chucks it off Ryan's face. ''' Malcolm: Are you okay? Ryan: “Yeah. You got it before it did anything.” ' Malcolm: Im not fully understanding why Morelull is attacking everyone? Ryan: “Hopefully it's not hostility, just desperation.” Malcolm: Desperation? What makes you say that? Ryan: “Think about it. Maybe this is the Morelull equivalent to a homeless person starving and being desperate for food.” Malcolm: So it is crying out for help?' ' Ryan: “Could be. C’mon, let's follow them.”' ' '''They followed the Morelull until they arrive in a nearby patch of rocks.' ' '''Ryan: “Look! They're heading towards that...uh…” Rotom-Dex: “Lycanroc, the-.” ' ' Ryan: “Yeah, yeah we can do that later. What could the Morelull want with a Lycanroc? Unless...oh my god, we need to get Lycanroc back to the Pokémon Center! The Morelull were just trying to give it energy the only way they know how! And since it's too big to carry-.”' ' '''He takes a Pokéball from his pocket and enlarges it. ' Ryan: “I’ll have to pull what I pulled with Tucannon.” Malcolm: It’s a good shot. Ryan: “Morelull! I have a plan to help Lycanroc!” Most of the Morelull move back, but one spots the Pokéball in Ryan's hand and gets defensive. ' '''Ryan: “I swear, it's only to get Lycanroc help. I’m not trying to take it away from you.” '''The Morelull moves away, leading Ryan to throw the Pokéball. The Lycanroc is too weak to resist capture, so the Pokéball dings instantly. Ryan picks it up and he and Quilladin start running back to the Pokémon Center.' ' '''Ryan: “Malcolm come on!” Malcolm: I’m following you! '''They burst into the Pokémon Center and rush up to the front desk, panting.' ' '''Ryan: “Nurse Joy….Lycanroc….hurt….had...to...capture….” '''Too out of breath to continue, Ryan holds up the Pokéball he had used to catch the Lycanroc.' ' '''Malcolm: What Ryan means to say is can you help Lycanroc? '''Nurse Joy nods and takes the Pokéball.' ' '''Ryan: “I have never been as stressed as I am right now.” ' He turns at the sound of the Pokémon Center doors opening.' ' Ryan: “Who’s that?” 'He then sees the Z-Ring on the stranger’s wrist. ' Ryan: it's an island Kahuna! Alright!” Hala: Hello there. My name is Hala ''' '''Ryan: “I’m Ryan. And as for me-.” '''He flashes the Normalium Z crystal in Hala’s direction. ' '''Ryan: “I’m taking on the Alola Island Challenge! I want to be the best I can be! Maybe even worthy of a battle with, or at least a visit to, the Guardians! And I especially want to see Tapu Koko in person! It seems the best! Kahuna Hala, I want to take your trial!”' ' '''He’s grinning from ear to ear. ' Hala: Very eager aren't you. Ryan: “Yeah, I am. I just love the idea of using Z-Moves.” ' '''Hala: If you just want to use Z-Moves then you can challenge me but it takes more than just love to use a Z-Move. Ryan: “Oh, I know. But I’m ready as soon as you are.”' ' '''After informing Nurse Joy of the full details of the situation with Lycanroc and getting his Pokéball back, Ryan rejoins his friends and Hala.' ' '''Malcolm: so what now. ' '''Ryan: “Well, we did come so I could do the trial. Hala, ready for me? Hala: Meet me in Iki Town. Ryan: “Yes sir!“